dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Combos
Combo Strings are set of moves performed in sequence, usually with strict timing limitations, that yield significant damage or an advantage. Combos just require no more than 2 moves, but some could need even all of your slots. Note: Some of these combos could require a high level, gamepass, or any move that you can only get from Whis. Moves written in Bold 'are acquired through a Gamepass, while moves written in ''Italic ''are acquired from Whis and combos with * at the end means repeat the combo until, it dies. Recommended Combos (Melee) * Double Launcher, Justice Combination * Double Launcher, Second Bloom * Double Launcher, Sledgehammer * Double Launcher/Launcher, (Any Melee Combo moves), (Guard break, optional for guard break) * Flash Strike/Strike of Revelation, Heavy Attack combo moves * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Aerial Breaker * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Aerial Breaker, Super Dragon Fist * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Justice Combination, Super Dragon Fist * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Second Bloom *Flash Kick, God Slicer (Great guard breaker) *Flash Strike, Meteor crash, Final Blow *Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash, Double Launcher, Spirit Bomb Sword, Power Impact, Super Dragon Fist *Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash *Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Power Impact, Super Dragon Fist *Final Blow, Strike of Revelation, Second Bloom, Final Blow/Super Dragon Fist *Final blow, Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash *Final blow, Strong Kick *Emperor's Edge, Spirit Bomb Sword, Emperor's Edge, Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash *Emperor's Edge, Spirit Bomb Sword, Emperor's Edge, Punisher Drive, Power Impact, Dragon Fist *'Flash Skewer, Punisher Drive, Justice Combination *Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash *Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Flash Strike, Kick Barrage/Meteor Crash/'TS Molotov' Recommended Combos (Ki) * Murder Grenade, Beam Scatter * Afterimage Strike, Big Bang Kamehameha/Demon Flash, Justice Flash * Afterimage Strike, Murder Grenade, Big Bang Kamehameha, Justice Flash/Divine Lasso Recommended Combos (Both Ki & Melee) * Double Launcher,' '''Punisher Drive, Double Launcher', Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Meteor Crash, Super Death Beam/Justice Flash. (Use Justice Flash, only if you have a lot of ki left) * Double Launcher, Spirit Bomb Sword, Super Death Beam * Punisher Drive, Emperor Edge, Spirit Slash/Spirit Bomb Sword, Kick Barrage, Afterimage Strike, Murder Grenade, Power Impact, Crusher Ball * Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Divine Lasso, Final Blow, Final Kamehameha * Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Flash Skewer, Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Blow, Divine Lasso (Add in '''G.O.D Hakai and Final Kamehameha if you got enough Ki amount) * Punisher Drive, Meteor Crash/'TS Molotov', Death beam/Death beam barrage/'G.o.D Anger' * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, Divine Lasso * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Spirit Slash, Divine Lasso, Z Vanish, Power Impact, Final Kamehameha * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Spirit Bomb Sword, Big Bang Kamehameha, Super Dragon Fist * Flash Strike, Spirit Bomb Sword, Kick Barrage, Super Rush * Double Launcher, (Punisher Drive here if you want), Spirit Bomb Sword, Kick Barrage * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Big Bang Kamehameha. (Add in Final Kamehameha, Divine Lasso or Super Dragon Fist if you want) * Finish Breaker, Kaioken Assault, Super dragon fist * Afterimage Strike, Murder Grenade, Big Bang Kamehameha, Final Kamehameha, Divine Lasso * Hellzone Grenade, Rush/Super Rush * Explosive Grip, Rush/Super Rush * Second Bloom, (Any Beam Attack aimed at their landing point) * Double Launcher, Punisher Drive, Emperor's Edge, Power Impact, Divine Lasso. (Takes a large amount of ki) Recommended Combos (Bots/NPC) * Afterimage Strike, Meteor Crash / Justice Combination, Super Death Beam(if you have a lot of ki) * Afterimage strike, Spirit Bomb Sword, Spirit Splash*. (Due to the Spirit Bomb Sword nerf, this combo may be unviable to characters with low ki max) * Final blow, Super Rush/Rush, Final blow, Super Rush/Rush* Category:Information